The Comet Star Challenge
by Psittacidae13
Summary: Mario and Yoshi become bored at the Comet Observatory so they decide to make a challenge that spans the whole Universe... Based on Super Mario Galaxy.
1. The Initial Idea

Mario and Yoshi starring in:

The Comet Star Challenge!

Chapter 1 The Initial Idea

One day, Mario and Yoshi were walking around the Comet Observatory, trying to think of something to do, since Mario had already collected 120 Power Stars that were currently being used to power the Observatory.

"Hey Mario, I just got an idea!" Yoshi proclaimed as they walked past the Garage for the millionth time. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Mario.

"Well, why don't we revisit all of the galaxies and collect the Fake Comet Stars? It could be a pretty exciting challenge!" Yoshi said.

"Hmmm, well, we don't have anything else to do, so why not?" Mario answered. "Ok then, that's settled. We're going to get the Fake Comet Stars!" Yoshi yelled.

"Yeah, I already know, you don't have to tell me again. Also, why did you just yell? It's not as if someone is currently listening to or reading our conversations on a website somewhere" Mario said. "Sorry..." Yoshi replied.

"Anyway, which galaxy should we start with?" Mario asked. "Well, I personally think that we should start with the Good Egg Galaxy, because I heard that there was a planet there that looks just like one of my eggs!" Yoshi replied happily.

"Ok then, let's-a go!" Mario started walking over to the Terrace Dome.

"Wait! One more rule before we start... We can only get Fake Stars from comets, and we can't get them from Purple Comets, okay?" asked Yoshi as he and Mario both walked into the Terrace Dome.

"Ok" answered Mario as they both jumped into the Pull Star at the Dome's roof. Then, they saw a map of the 'Terrace' Galaxies.

Yoshi steered them towards the Good Egg Galaxy, chose 'Dino Piranha Speed Run' as their target Star, then the Pull Star turned into a Sling Star, which launched both Mario and Yoshi over to the Good Egg Galaxy.

"Dino Piranha, here we come!" shouted Yoshi as he and Mario flew out into the far reaches of space...

(By the way, a Fake Star is the clear, see-through star that you get after you have already earned the Power Star...)


	2. Dino Piranha Speed Run

Chapter 2 Dino Piranha

"Wow, there really is a Yoshi egg planet! It's beautiful!" said Yoshi as both he and Mario flew through the Good Egg Galaxy, which, since it was being orbited by a Speedy Comet, had a red colour engulfing the whole galaxy. "Yoshi, look ahead quickly, we're about to land, and it's going to be a crash landing!" Mario said.

"What-?" Yoshi didn't have time to finish his sentence as both Mario and himself landed on top of a large egg. Because of the landing, the egg developed cracks all over it and the bottom of the egg had been smashed to pieces, allowing the creature's tail and legs out of the egg.

The sudden walking of the Dino Piranha caused the two Comet Star Challengers to fall off of the egg and onto the ground. Then, a timer appeared in their minds. It read 'Time 1:00'.

"Oh no! We only have a minute to defeat this Dino Piranha or else we'll have to start this Challenge all over again!" Yoshi yelled.

"Yes, I already know that, I have defeated this Dino Piranha before, you know. Anyway, why did you say that? It's not as if there's someone here that hasn't battled the Dino Piranha before...Plus, could you please stop yelling, you're giving me a headache..." Mario said.

"Sorry again..." Suddenly, the timer in their heads rang and said 'Time 0:50'. "Quick Mario, Star Spin it's tail!" Yoshi exclaimed. Mario quickly ran over to it's tail and Star Spun it.

The tail stretched out into the sky and shot back at the egg. In less than a second, the Dino Piranha broke out of it's egg shell, saw Yoshi and gave chase. "Ahhhh! Spin it's tail again! Again!" Yoshi yelled

(Time 0:45)

Mario spun the Dino Piranha's tail again, causing it to shoot back and slam into it's head. The Dino Piranha gave a scream of pain, lost some of it's petals from it's head, saw Mario, then gave a squeal of joy as it ran after Mario. "Now Yoshi, Ground Pound it's tail!" Mario called

(Time 0:28)

Yoshi chased after the Dino Piranha's tail, and, after 10 seconds of running, he finally caught up to it's tail. Yoshi then quickly Ground Pound it's tail.

The tail became stuck in the ground for a few more precious seconds, then it shot up out of the ground at the back of the Dino Piranha's head. After giving a scream if anger, it quickly proceeded to chase after both Mario and Yoshi...

(Time 0:15)

As quickly as they could, Mario and Yoshi both jumped at the same time and by using Yoshi's Flutter Kick, the duo were able to jump over the Dino Piranha, turn around and then kick it's tail.

The tail flew up and hit the Dino Piranha, causing it to both lose the rest of it's petals and to collapse to the ground, finally defeated. Then, it disappeared in a flash of gray smoke and in it's place was the Fake Star.

(Time 0:03)

Yoshi quickly ran over to the Star...

(Time 0:02)

...jumped up at it...

(Time 0:01)

...reached out to grab it and...

...was able to grab the Star with just 1 microsecond left! "Yeah! We got the star! Next stop, the Honeyhive Galaxy!" Yoshi announced. Then, just after Yoshi said 'Honeyhive Galaxy', a large yellow Sling Star appeared in front of them.

"Wow, that was fast! Let's-a go! 'said Mario with his Italian accent. The two jumped into the Sling Star, then it shot them both into deep space, on the path to the Honeyhive Galaxy...


	3. The Cosmic Duo

Chapter 3 The Cosmic Duo

"Prepare for landing!" shouted Mario as he and Yoshi both landed in the Honeyhive Galaxy. Everything had a blue coloured hue because of the orbiting Cosmic Comet.

"Ok, let's get this star..." started Yoshi. But, as soon as he walked 5 steps forward, he stopped instantly and stayed still. "What's the matter Yoshi?" asked Mario. "Shhhh... Listen..." he replied.

Suddenly, two evil laughs came from the sky, and from above came both Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Yoshi.

"It was obvious that they wanted to challenge us to a race, since they were giving us challenging looks and lining up at a starting line" Yoshi explained. "Uhhhh, Yoshi? Who are you talking to?" Mario asked. "Oh, sorry, I was just talking to the readers" said Yoshi.

"What?! Nooooo! Yoshi! I can't believe what you just did!" Mario yelled, horrified. "W-what? What did I do?" he asked Mario. "You broke the fourth wall! You just HAD to break the forth wall! Why did you do that?!" "Sorry, I didn't mean it; I was just trying to explain what was happening..." Yoshi said.

"I'm going to get you!" Mario yelled in unexplainable fury for some weird reason. He started chasing Yoshi. "Ahhhhh! Help! He's trying to kill me!" Yoshi yelled as he ran from Mario.

They both pushed the Cosmic duo out of the way in their chase, causing Cosmic Yoshi to fall into a Black Hole. This enraged Cosmic Mario, so he started chasing Yoshi too.

"Ahhhhh! Now they're both trying to kill me!" Yoshi screamed as he ran up the waterfall, down through the small Plant Cave, down the Dirt Slide, up the Honey Path and to the Fake Star. Unfortunately, both Mario's followed.

Luckily, while jumping over a Black Hole which was underneath the Honey Path, the Real Mario Star Spun, which hit Cosmic Mario, causing Cosmic Mario to fall squeaking into the Black Hole. As soon as Yoshi grabbed the Fake Star, a Giant Sling Star appeared.

So, as soon as Mario caught up, Yoshi spun the Sling Star, causing them both to be shot out into space again.

"Oh, now I understand, you pretended to get angry and chase me so that we could beat both our Cosmic Copies and get the Fake Star!" Yoshi announced.

"Ummmm, yeah... Sure... I did pretend to get angry and try to attack you... Yeah, pretended..." Mario mumbled.


	4. Purple Coins On The Space Walk

Chapter 4 Purple Coins on the Space Walk

"What?! That's against the rules!" Yoshi suddenly yelled while he and Mario were flying towards the Space Junk Galaxy. "What's against the rules?" asked Mario. "The title of this chapter! I said back in chapter 1 that Purple Comet Stars weren't allowed!" Yoshi replied.

"...Did you just break the fourth wall again?!" Mario shouted at Yoshi.

"Well, technically, he didn't" said a mysterious voice. "W-who was that...?" asked Mario. "Oh, don't worry, it was just the author of this story" Yoshi calmly replied as he pointed above them.

Sure enough, there was Blinx The Time Sweeper, standing on an interdimensional portal. "Actually, I'm breaking the fourth wall" Blinx told Mario. "Grrrrrr...! I'm going to get you!" Mario yelled as he threw a Golden Hammer at Blinx.

"Oh no! See ya!" Blinx said as the portal opened and Blinx fell into it, the Golden Hammer missing by centimetres. "Darn him!" Mario yelled. "By the way Mario, are you watching were you're going?" said Blinx's voice.

Mario looked in front of him and saw the ground too late. He slammed into the small Metal Platform, causing it to shake violently. "Hey, watch it Mario, I'm trying to figure out a way to get all of those Purple Coins in less than two minutes!" Yoshi yelled over to him as he dodged the shock wave from Mario's crash and landed perfectly.

"Wha-?" suddenly, a timer in his head rang 'Time 2:00'Then, he looked over a certain area of empty space surrounded with floating pieces of metal/crystal/magnet and saw 100 Purple Coins, all in groups of 10 and all spread out over the spatial area. Plus, there was a Black Hole under the area.

"How are we going to get the coins?!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Oh, this is easy, I've done this before. Let me show you" Mario said. He then walked over to the edge of the metal platform that was facing the area and took a step out into the empty space.

Before his foot could fall under the height of the platform, one of the Crystal/Metal/Magnet Pieces quickly replaced the empty space where Mario was just about to step into. "See, with these platforms, we'll get those coins in no time!" Mario reassured Yoshi.

So, by the time the clock had reached 'Time 1:30', Mario had collected 50 Purple Coins, while Yoshi still stayed on the platform. "C'mon Yoshi! The Space Walk's amazing!" Mario said as he collected another 10 Coins, bringing the total to 60. "Well, I guess I've put this off for long enough! Time for me to Space Walk!"

And with that, Yoshi walked off the wrong side of the platform and fell into the Black Hole. "Oh my God! Yoshi!" Mario yelled. Then, as quickly as he had disappeared, Yoshi reappeared at the Metal Platform. Mario, who was completely confused now, said "What happened to you?!"

"Well, I was falling through the Black Hole, then I heard the author's voice asking if I wanted to continue. I said yes, then I was teleported back here." "...Oh...Kay...Well, that's nice and all, but we only have 30 seconds to get the last 10 coins, then to get the Fake Star!" Mario exclaimed.

(Time 0:30)

Mario ran up and down the Space Walk paths, since he already knew the paths and collected the last 10 Purple Coins.

(Time 0:15)

Yoshi Flutter Kicked over to Mario, much to his annoyance. "What do you think you're doing? The Star's back on the Metal Platform!" "Oops, sorry!" So, Yoshi Flutter Kicked back to the Metal Platform.

(Time 0:05)

Yoshi jumped at the star...

(Time 0:03)

...reached out to grab it...

(Time 0:01)

...almost got it and...

...just got the star with 1 microsecond to spare! "Phew, that was close! Hmmm... I'm feeling Déjà-vu all of a sudden, like I've come this close to losing a Star before..." Then, next to Yoshi, a Launch Star appeared. And there's our ride. Let's-a go!" shouted Mario as both himself and Yoshi jumped into the Launch Star. Then, they were both shot out in the Direction of their next Galaxy.


	5. Topmaniac's Daredevil Run

**Chapter 4 Topmaniac's Daredevil Run**

The Galactic Duo landed on a large, metal, spinning top shaped planet. On the bottom of the planet were red electric fences that formed two large circles. On the top of the planet was an arena-like bowl surrounded by more electric fences with stairs leading up to it.

The area had a sort of white aura around it. As soon as the two had landed, they both almost collapsed.

"Ugh...Why do I feel so weak?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, judging by this white Aura, I'd say a Daredevil Comet is orbiting this galaxy, causing our life gauge to be reduced to one HP..." Mario explained.

"Hey! You just broke the fourth wall!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah, but I'm allowed to. You, on the other hand, aren't..." Mario said as he jumped over one of the red fences.

"Hey, I wonder what happens if I touch this fence?" Yoshi asked.

"No! Don't!" Mario yelled.

But, Yoshi touched it anyway, and was electrocuted by 1,000,000 Volts.

"Ow...That hurt..." said a blackened Yoshi before he collapsed.

_**Lives left: 3**_

The Duo landed on the underside of the planet again.

"Now Yoshi, please jump over the fences!" Mario said.

The two jumped over the fences, walked to the stairs, walked up the stairs and jumped over the electric fences into the large, metal bowl.

The instant they did this, a Topmaniac (A particularily powerful Topman, this machine looks like a spinning top. It is able to create Topman and uses the yellow blades on its sides to attack) fell onto the bowl from out of the sky.

"Ah yes! Now I remember this enemy!" Mario said.

"Good. You should, since the author just described it! Anyway, do you remember how to defeat it?" Yoshi asked.

Mario tried to ignore Yoshi's breaking of the fourth wall. "No...But I'll try anyway!" he said angrily, before running at the Topmaniac.

Yoshi didn't look as Mario hit the blades.

_**Lives left: 2**_

"Lucky the author didn't describe what happened to you as you ran into those blades, or else this story would have had to be rated T!" Yoshi said as they both entered the bowl to face Topmaniac again.

"You...Broke the Fourth Wall! Twice!" Mario yelled, before taking a Golden Hammer out of midair and started swinging it at Yoshi.

"Ahhh! Not again!" Yoshi yelled as he was chased around the arena by Mario.

Yoshi jumped on top of Topmaniac, which somehow caused its blades to retract inside its metal casing.

Mario then jumped to hit Yoshi, but Yoshi quickly jumped off of the Topmaniac, and within a few seconds, the Topmaniac was reduced to a pile of scrap metal.

The Fake Power Star appeared in the middle of the arena, but Mario wasn't finished yet.

He threw the hammer at Yoshi, who was hit and sent flying into the outer reaches of space...

_**Lives left: 1**_

The two landed at the arena, with the Fake Star still there.

"Man, you need to keep your anger in check..." Yoshi said.

Mario ignored Yoshi and grabbed the Star. The Launch Star appeared.

"Well, were off then! To the Beach Bowl Galaxy!" Yoshi said cheerfully.

Mario sighed, then said "Let's-a go!" before jumping into the Launch Star.

Yoshi did the same, and the two were blasted into space...


End file.
